Best Friend Vs Boyfriend
by Esile the Raven
Summary: Pas sohib punya pacar dan dunia runtuh. Tapi karena dia Rio Nakamura, maka; "NOT TODAY" dan perang caper Nakamura vs Akabane pun dimulai di rumah Nagisa Shiota, bersenjatakan perabot ibunya. AU. Fem!Nagisa. Karma x Nagisa. Penulisan terkancut.


_Fic ini fic berbahasa ancur gado-gado, Nagisa jadi cewek, semuanya tolong harap dimaklumi._

* * *

 **Best Friend Vs. Boyfriend**  
 _4 November 2015_  
by Esile the Raven, Characters by Yuusei Matsui

* * *

-based on IISuperwomanII's video-

* * *

Bagi cewek ya, _bestfriend_ itu sudah masuk kategori yang melebihi suami. _Bestfriend_ seorang cewek itu sudah otomatis _bini_ , _bodjo, ISTRI_ , WAIFU. Begitulah arti Nagisa Shiota bagi Rio Nakamura, dan _vice versa_. Nakamura dengan percaya-diri tinggi dan sikapnya yang agak liar, hatinya bertautan dengan gadis kalem berambut biru yang agak tomboy, Nagisa.

Dan ketika BAE menelepon dengan nada serius di sore hari akhir pekan mengatakan; "Main ke sini dong. Aku mau bicara." Hanya ada satu hal yang dipikirkan Nakamura:

BAE DALAM BAHAYA.

Kurang dari sepuluh menit yang melibatkan kecelakaan kecil dan menjatuhkan tiang lampu sebagai korban, Nakamura sudah menjeblak masuk ke rumah Nagisa seakan itu rumahnya sendiri. Dia sudah siap ransel berisi cokelat, popcorn, selimut, cat kuku, sikat WC dan yang paling penting, _sarung tinju._

"Nagichan!? Di mana kamu, say!?"

"Riocchi!" Nagisa si manis itu datang ke arahnya, nyaris melompat—keduanya berpelukan erat. "Cepet banget datangnya!"

"Ada apa say!?" Nakamura memegangi bahu Nagisa, memandangi gadis trepes itu dengan tatapan nanar paranoid. "Si Asano ngajak balikan? Dimarahin Tera? Atau jangan-jangan Yuuji nge- _poke_ kamu di Facebook lagi!?"

"Ng, itu sih…bukan—"

"AKU TAHU! SUDAH KUDUGA! ASANO NGE-LIKE SELFIE-MU YANG TADI MALAM YA!? DASAR CREEP NGGAK TAU MALU—"

"Bukan, Riocchi," Nagisa tertawa-tawa, memeluk sahabatnya itu dengan gemas. "Tapi, aku mau kamu ketemu seseorang! Udah pernah ketemu malah—kamu kenal banget malah…"

"Udah aku aja yang ke sini sebelum dia bongkar rumah kamu, Chibi-ku," suara santai terdengar dari arah tatanan sofa, dan mata Nakamura menemukan—

"…ELU."

"Gue."

"NGAPAIN DI—"

"Nah, Riocchi!" Nagisa buru-buru memunggungi Karma Akabane, satu-satunya pejantan di rumah itu, dengan sikap menenangkan beruang Rocky dari mengamuk. "Aku…sama Karma…sekarang jadian!" ujarnya dengan nada ' _Kejutaan_!'.

Nakamura _blank_. Ia diam. Mingkem. Matanya ke Karma. Lalu ke cintanya, Nagisa. Lalu ke setan cunguk itu. Kembali ke bidadari biru langit. Melirik ke iblis jahanam coro. Disucikan kembali oleh malaikat taman Eden.

Gagal mingkem, rahang tak sanggup.

"Hah? Nagichan…sama _dia_?" dia bertanya, menekankan 'dia' dengan sehina-hinanya kata.

Nagisa dengan takut-takut mengangguk. Di sudut mata Nakamura, Karma melambai-lambai sombong.

Nakamura memandanginya, malaikatnya, bayinya, cintanya, _soulmate_ -nya dengan nanar tidak percaya. Pikirannya meledak berkeping-keping, dan dia—

"TEEEDHAAAAAAAAAKKKK!"

~.X.~

"Karma, ini stadium empat—STADIUM EMPAT—"

"Iya, Chibi-ku, iya, iya, aku pergi, aku pergi—"

"RIOCCHIII, JANGAN, ITU PIRING HIAS IBUK-KU! TARUH PELAN-PELAN—Karma, maaf ya, jangan lupa sayap ayam pedas sama soda dua liter ya?"

"Iya, Chibi~"

"A-A-Aku sayang kamu…"

"Hnn~ Cium dulu sini—"

"HEEEH! APAAN ITU MINTA CIUM-CIUM SEGALA! BUANG! BUUUAAANG! PERGI KAU JAHANAM!"

Nakamura menggelegar dari ujung ruang makan bagai penceramah di bukit Golgotta, aura kebencian bagai tombak ditargetkan pada pemuda rambut merah itu. Nagisa minta maaf berkali-kali sementara Karma menjulurkan lidah sebelum kabur dari lemparan kursi.

Lalu, dari jendela yang ditarik terbuka keluar, kepala Karma nongol demi meneriakkan; "CINTA KAMU, NAGI—"

"MATIIII!" Nagisa menyaksikan keranjang buahnya terbang melintasi ruang tamu, jeruk-jeruk di dalamnya berhamburan menghantam bingkai jendela.

Setelah menenangkan Nakamura—yang mana membutuhkan Nagisa bersikap sebagai penjinak naga, merayu-rayu 'istri'-nya itu untuk bicara dan dengan iming-iming traktiran khusus BAE, akhirnya Nakamura mewek di pangkuan Nagisa, goler-goler di sofa panjang.

"Huuuungg…ngga mau…ngga mauuu…" suara Nakamura tersumbat, kepala pirangnya menguwel (kalau pun uwel kata resmi dalam KBBI) paha _slim_ Nagisa. "Ngga mauuu ngga mauu…Nagichan udah nggak cinta lagi sama akuuuuu…huuuungggg…hueeeee…"

"Nggak lah, _nggak mungkin_ , cinta selamanya kok sama Riocchii…" Nagisa meyakinkan, mengelus-elus rambut pirang sahabatnya yang dari jaman popok itu.

Rok yang dipakai Nagisa saat ini basah dengan bentuk masker mata. Nakamura mengangkat wajah, matanya merah sembap.

"Kamu masih cinta aku kan, say?"

"Selamanyaa…selamanyaaa…"

"Huuuuueeeee…" dia goler lagi dengan muka menjembap paha si biru langit.

Lalu angkat muka lagi.

"Kamu masih _my wife_ , kan?"

"Kamu _wife_ -ku, sayangku…"

"Gue _soulmate_ -mu?"

" _Always_." Nagisa berkata dengan gaya Severus Snape mengaku cinta matinya pada Lily di hadapan Dumbledore, dan Nakamura luluh, mewek keras-keras, memeluk bidadarinya itu.

"Hueee…nggak rela…tapi asal tetep cinta sama aku, nggak ada yang bakal berubah ya? Ya?"

"Semuanya bakal sama, Riocchiiii! Cinta kita nggak akan berubah walau ada pria di antara kita—"

"BUANG AJA SETAN TUH, BUNUH, BUANG, LINDES, PITES—"

"Halo? Karma!? KARMA, TAMBAHIN ES KRIM KOTAK JUMBO YA. COKELAT."

~.X.~

Karma nggak bisa apel dengan tenang sejak saat itu; Nakamura nggak membiarkannya apel dengan tenang. Hari berikutnya, begitu membuka pintu, ternyata pacarnya itu sedang…se…dang…

" _Ahnn..._! Riocchiii! Tanganmu di mana sih!?" Nagisa melenguh geli ketika sesi gelitikannya dengan Nakamura jadi sesi grepe-grepe gara-gara si pirang itu punya _timing_ yang luar biasa kalau mau NTR-in pacar orang.

"Heheh~ Kecil-kecil gini, lutunaa~" Nakamura melirik Karma yang sudah bagai volcano menjelang erupsi. "Hati-hati ya, ntar si mesum Akabane itu JANGAN BOLEH PEGANG, mereka milikku."

"Nnngh, ya nggak secepat itu deh, mungkin suatu hari nanti kan—"

"BUNUH AJAAA!" bantal-bantal sofa beserta meja kopi melayang ke pintu. Nagisa baru menyadari keberadaan Karma yang sukses menghindar dengan kayang gaya Matrix.

Apel Karma ke Nagisa kali itu berisi usaha menenangkan Nakamura dari denial, menghindari lemparan perabot rumah tangga, dan mendengarkan kaset rusak yang berulang-ulang mengatakan; "PUNYA GUE PUNYA GUE PUNYA GUE PUNYA GUE" atau "BUANG BUANG BUANG BUANG BUANG".

~.X.~

Apel selanjutnya, Nagisa sudah membicarakan ini dengan Karma—Nakamura dan Karma perlu bicara, berdamai— _truce_. Dan jadilah, Nagisa berlama-lama memasak makan malam sementara pacarnya dan pacarnya (yang ke-dua, yang cowok, yang Karma, ya, dia yang KE-DUA), duduk di ruang tengah memandangi komersial dengan kosong.

"Gue ga rela, inget itu," Nakamura menyesap sake-nya.

"Hnn, peduli apa," gumam Karma, juga menyesap sake-nya.

"Dia itu malaikat, _you know_? _The best_! Lu nggak ada pantes-pantesnya buat dia! Cuma aku yang pantes. A-KU…!" Nakamura menenggak botol sake.

Karma mengerjap sekali, lalu menyesap sake-nya sendiri—menyeruput, biar hemat.

"Lu jangan sampai ternyata cuma mau tubuhnya aja ya…" Nakamura cegukan.

" _Kagak_."

"Semua pria sama aja! Gue ga percaya—ugh, gue udah pernah lihat dia telanjang," Nakamura terkekeh mesum, dan mata Karma tajam melirik, jelas tertarik. "Mulus, coy. MULUS. Dadanya…nggak besar sih…B atau C-lah, tapi…Hnngh, di tangan itu terasa penuh…"

"Kakinya…?"

"HNGH KALO PUNYA FETISH KAKI— _amboy_. Slim, putih, mulus ga berbulu…ASYOY,"

Karma menjilat bibir sementara Nakamura terkekeh-kekeh, ternyata dengan senang hati bergosip mesum tentang Nagisa.

"Tapi, bro… _heheh…_ yang paling gue suka, dan yang paling menakjubkan, ada dua…"

"Apa? Apa?"

"Leher, lu udah bisa liat, kan?"

Keduanya dengan hati-hati mengintip ke dapur, dan dari jauh saja mereka bisa melihat tengkuk putih Nagisa, terima kasih pada low-neck shirt-nya itu. Si setan merah menelan ludah, dan mengangguk. Memang, dia juga suka leher tipis jenjang itu, minta digigit.

"Satunya lagi…baru gue yang pernah lihat…" Nakamura mengecilkan suaranya, dan kuping Karma memerah. " _BOOTY, BOY. BOOTY. THEM BOOTEH. HER BOOTIE. SO HNNNNGH Y'KNOW."_

"Seriously...?"

"GRAB 'EM AND JUST—"

Mendadak, keduanya dijitak tanpa ampun oleh gadis berambut biru langit di belakang sofa.

"KALIAN YA, AKUR DIKIT NGOMONGIN BOKONGKU"

Paling tidak Karma dan Nakamura akhirnya mendapatkan titik temu—menggosipkan tubuh Nagisa yang astaganaga dan menyimpan ribuan fetish. Belum lama lagi, mereka berbagi ambisi untuk meremas bokong Nagisa. _Those bastards_.

~.X.~

Seperti yang dikatakan Nagisa, nggak ada yang berubah dari persahabatan mereka meskipun Karma sudah menautkan diri menjadi kekasihnya. Meskipun begitu, si pirang dan si merah masih punya perang. Misalnya, saat malam minggu dan Nakamura dan Nagisa menghabiskan waktu bersama, si kunyuk merah itu dengan sengaja menelepon dan mengobrol lama-lama dengan BAE-NYA. NYA. _PROPERTY OF NAKAMURA, MKAY._

"…Ehh? Jadi cihuahua barunya namanya Asano?" Nagisa tertawa di telepon, sementara Nakamura goler di kasurnya, memutar mata dengan bosan. Dasar modus. MODUS SI KARMA ITU MODUS, NAGISA. Bela-belain beli cihuahua buat dinamain Asano, MODUS TUH.

"Aww, hehe…Aku j-juga kangen…" Nagisa merona hebat, karena tahu dia didengar Nakamura.

Nakamura langsung pura-pura muntah di pangkuan Nagisa.

"Hehe…a-aku juga…"

" _Juga apa_?"

"S-S-Sayang kamu—APAAN SIH RIOCCHIIII! UDAH DEH, HAHAHAHA!" Nagisa tergelak ketika Nakamura terus-terusan menempelinya dan menggelitik pinggulnya. Si pirang itu dengan tangkas merampas ponsel yayangnya dan berteriak keras:

"SOMPLAK KUCRUT LU, KAR. INI DATE-NIGHT GUE SAMA NAGICHAN, OKE, SIYALAN. SANA LU FAP SENDIRI AJA, GUE MAU LESBONGAN SAMA YAYANG LU YANG SEBENARNYA YAYANG GUE."

Nakamura masih bisa lebih vulgar, tapi rating fic ini tidak mengijinkan detil lebih lanjut.

~.X.~

Dan kadang ketika Karma hampir 'diladeni', si somplak pirang itu selalu muncul di detik-detik terakhir.

"Cantiknya…" gumam Karma merayu, menciumi leher putih Nagisa. Si biru langit cantik menahan napas, kedua tangannya erat memegangi bagian depan kaos pacarnya. Bibir Karma turun, terus turun dan menggigit turun bagian depan kemeja Nagisa hingga ia bisa melihat—

"AYAAANG~ NGE-MALL YUK—ANJIIIIR, MATA GUE," Nakamura menjatuhkan ponselnya, pintu terbanting lemas selemas Nagisa yang terguling jatuh dari sofa saking kagetnya dengan kemunculan si pirang.

"….INI DATE-NIGHT GUE, PULANG SANA," Karma sudah mau melempar bantal pada Nakamura, tapi tangan hangat Nagisa menghentikannya. Wajahnya merengut cantik.

"Karma, kamu nggak boleh ngomong kayak gitu, atau ngelempar apa-apa ke istriku," ujarnya tegas.

Bantal di tangan Karma jatuh bergelimpangan sementara Nakamura tertawa ngangkang antagonis di depan pintu.

"CINTA SEJATI SELALOE MENANG, HAA HAAA HAAAA"

~.X.~

Ada satu hari damai di mana Nagisa berhasil mendudukkan kedua kekasihnya yang ababil itu. Karma dapat paha kiri, Nakamura paha kanan, keduanya berbaring di sofa menumbalkan paha-paha Nagisa sebagai bantal. Dan yang membuat mereka makin cinta, si biru langit itu nggak keberatan, malah mengelus-elus kepala mereka yang warnanya menohok mata.

"Kar, lu nggak cemburu ato gimana kalau gue mesra-mesraan sama ayang?"

"Iri sih iya, cemburu nggak," Karma mendengus, sedikit sebal, "Cewek ya gitu, keliatannya wajar—meskipun kadang meragukan…Tapi kalau _cowok lain…_ " nada Karma naik mengancam, melirik pada Nagisa dengan mengingatkan.

"Udah, udah, percaya aja sama akuu…" ayang berambut biru itu menepuk-nepuk si merah.

"Padahal gue ngerasa dimadu banget lho," Nakamura pura-pura terisak. Lalu terlintas pertanyaan ngaco di kepalanya. "Nagichan, kalo seandainya aku cowok, ayang milih aku, kan!?" Tanya dia paranoid.

Karma melotot. Nagisa melipat tangan, berpikir.

"Hmmm…Kalo Riocchi cowok…gimana yaa…hmmm…" tiba-tiba dia memeluk sayang kepala si pirang. "Pasti udah jadi husbando-ku dari jaman popokan, dong~!"

"KYAA, LOP YOU AYANG~"

"SIYALAN, DIEM LU SETAN PIRANG—"

" _Karma…? Kok ngomongnya gitu ke Riocchi...?_ "

"CEWEK NGGAK ADIL BANGET"

Yah ternyata nggak bisa damai sampai akhir ya…Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, yang dipertaruhkan toh, Nagisa Shiota. Meskipun saat ini mereka masih bisa membaginya, Nakamura pun sadar; akan datang saat di mana persaingan antara _best friend_ dengan _boyfriend_ berakhir, dan ia tidak akan bisa merasa nyaman lagi tidur di pangkuan Nagisa.

 _Moga-moga aja si setan merah kancut ini nggak ngebet kawin, amin_. _Moga-moga dia diputusin Nagisa. Moga-moga—_

"Yaudah, boleh aja kalian nggak adil sama aku. Tapi kapan kita Ijab Kabul, Chibi-ku?"

"ANJAY"

Seperti biasa, perabot pun berterbangan hari itu di rumah Nagisa Shiota.

* * *

 **Aku nggelinjang sendiri ngetiknya, atau aku alay, nggak ding, memang alay.**

 **Kindly review if you have the time.**


End file.
